The First Time
by alex-monroy
Summary: Ashley's first time. Warning G!P Ashley. If girl peen offends, this is not the fic for you.


Hello everyone! I was gonna work on girlfriend but I got this idea. I hope you like it. G!p Ashley. Ashley has a penis if it offends you, don't read.

Sorry for any mistakes!

I don't own SON or its characters.

Read and comment.

The First Time

"How was your first time Ashley?" A teenage girl asks me.

"Uhh" her question surprises me. I haven't thought about it in a long time.

"It was after our first tour" Aiden answers grinning like an idiot.

"Were you her first?" Asks another girl.

"EWW, no" I answer.

What's with these girls?

Oh don't tell me they are Ashden shippers.

You hear me right Ashden shippers. They think we (Aiden and I) are in love and belong together. They couldn't be more wrong. First of all, I'm gay, I love girls. Second, Aiden is my best friend and I love him but he is a man whore and an ass, so even if I like guys I wouldn't date him. Finally, he is more like my brother. It will be weird if we date.

"Tell them baby" Aiden says resting his head on my shoulder.

Awww's and cameras flashing can be listened.

"Why don't you tell them about yours?" A say squeezing his cheek "tell them about your second first" I whisper in his ear. Aid immediately blushes.

That's right my friend likes it in the ….

"Don't you dare" he whispers back.

I smirk deviously at him and he smiles and shakes his head.

"Just answer the fans princess" Glen my other band mate says.

"I don't like talking about my personal life, but I can tell you it was an unforgettable night with an unforgettable woman"

OHHH's can be heard,

People are looking at me as I grew a second head.

"Yes, I'm gay"

Another round of OHH's are heard.

The team Ashden girls look devastated.

I feel bad about sinking their "ship", but I can't lie. I can't keep hiding who I am.

It's not like I was hiding. There were rumors about me and my condition, but I never comment on it.

Our manager said it will damage the band image.

Yeah, right half of the band's fans are gay.

Speaking of our manager, she is fuming, her face is so red and you can see smoking going out of her ears.

Take that bitch.

"Did you love her?" A girl with a white t-shirt and the words princess Davies on the front asks.

"I do" I answer without hesitation.

I lock my gaze to the camera.

"I love her and I will always will" I pour my feelings in the camera hoping, praying she will watch this meet and greet.

"Ok. This is all for today. Thank you for support and…." Brenda, our manager, starts talking about our tour and I don't know what else I shout her out.

I see her moving her lips but I don't hear any sound.

We say our goodbye to our fans.

Our body guards start leading us outside.

Outside there are more fans yelling at us.

I love you's, marry's me, and fans pleading for autograph or photos can be heard.

We usually stop and spend time with our fans but after the bomb I just dropped we can't.

The press is right behind us; Flashing cameras right in our faces and making question after question.

I get that they are trying to do their job and getting the first statement is important, but do they have to be like this?

They are pushing microphones on our faces and pushing each other's.

We finally make it to the limo.

"Puff, I thought they were gonna kill us" Glen, the guitar player says.

"Shout it diva" Aid says.

"Sorry guys" I say. It wasn't my intention to come out like this.

"Are you ok?" a concern Aiden asks.

"Yeah"

"Now that you are out you can be my wing woman" an excited Glen says.

"Shut up ass" Aiden says.

"I'm not the one who likes it in the ass" Glen retorts.

"Oh shut up dude it was a one-time thing. You are jealous I fucked your ex"

"Dude everyone has fucked her"

"You are such an idiot…"

They continue bickering.

I put my headphones on and turn on my IPod. I close my eyes and let the music invade my senses. The image of her comes to my mind. Even though I haven't seen her in years, her image is clear. I remember every single of her features, her blonde hair, her deep blue eyes, her nose, her mouth that mouth that did wonders. I even remember that little scar she had on her forehead.

I can't stop my mind. It goes back to the past, and my heart aches. I promise I wouldn't think of her that I would move on, but I always go back, back to her. I try to not think about her and sometimes I succeed; sometimes I don't. Sometimes simple things like a song can remind me of her. Sometimes she comes back on my dreams. Tonight a question brought her back, a simple question about my first time. I remember everything the good times and the bad ones, but I especially remember that day because it was the beginning, the beginning of my end.

I remember that day like yesterday….

I was December 12th; we had just played the last concert of our first tour here in New York. It was an amazing night full of adrenaline. The place was packed though we were a new band our fans loved us and supported us.

That night I was so tired after months of touring, I was beat. The guys insisted on celebrating like any other night, but Aiden said I should rest. I should have known something was going on. Aiden letting skip a party and the smirk on his face when he said "you should go to bed", I was tired and didn't mind him. I thought it was Aiden being Aiden.

When I opened the door of my hotel room, I couldn't believe my eyes..

Later, she told me, I looked like a deer on the headlights.

You would be like me.

There in my bed lay the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, in nothing but a white rope.

I opened my mouth to talk but no sound came out.

"Hello Ashley" she said in a seductive tone.

"H..Hiii!" I shuttered. My little friend woke up.

Yeah! I have a penis. I was born this way baby.

That's not true my body changed when I hit puberty; most girls get their period, I got a eight inches penis.

"How was the concert?" she asked standing up "Aiden said you will...need me" she walked towards me.

"I…I..it was cool" I said trying to act cool.

"Come closer, I don't bite" she said smirking.

I closed the door and ran to her, almost falling on my way.

It was the first time I heard her angelic laughter.

"Eager are we?" she said with a smile.

I gulped; she was so close; her smell intoxicated me.

She closed the distance between us and whispered in my ear "tonight I will take care of you, would you like that Ashley?" she asked biting my earlobe. I whimpered.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked running her hand on my breast then on my abs. I felt myself harden even more.

She pulled me by the belt loops, our bodies clashed. "You are so beautiful Ashley" she whispered. Our lips where so close, if leaned a little bit, I could kiss her, so I did it, but she moved her face.

"nah!" she said moving her head "bad girl" she added pushing me in the bed.

"sit down" she ordered and I obeyed immediately.

"good girl" she said dropping the rope.

I throaty moan escape from my mouth. She was standing in from of me in nothing but a white lacy bra and a matching tong.

She smirked and started swaying her hips seductively. She looked so sexy, swaying her hips, running her hands on her hair, sexing it up.

She looked her gaze with mine and bent over, running her hands on her legs. I groaned; I felt myself so hard it hurt. I closed my eyes and thought of anything but the beauty in from of me. I didn't want to come so fast. I grabbed my junk to stop it from coming to early. It was my first time; I had never had sex before; I was only seventeen and I had the most gorgeous woman semi naked in front of me, dancing sensually.

"It's ok Ashley, relax" she said taking my hands from my bulge.

I blushed when I saw her surprised face.

"Oh Ms. Davies, you are stud, aren't you? I'm impressed" she said winking.

I moaned when she started rubbing me. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of her hand on my clothed dick.

"open your eyes" she said stopping.

I did what I'm asked and saw her kneeling in front of me.

"What…what..are you doing?"

"Shush!" she pushed me to the bed. My opened legs are at edge of the bed. She took my belt and undid it. She popped open the bottom of my jeans and smirked at me, with her teeth, she pulled the zipper of my jeans. I groaned thinking "if this is a dreaming don't wake me up".

She saw my desperation and pulled my jeans and boxers on one go. She took my boots of too. I was there laying half naked and exposing my biggest secret. I was afraid of her reaction, but she saw me like I was the most beautiful thing on the world.

"You are…you are gorgeous" she said running her hands on my naked legs. "Do you wanna stop?" I shook my head.

She smiled and licked her lips. I saw her admiring my hard rock cock. My little friend was standing, pointing to my belly.

"It's so big" she said grabbing the base of my cock and stroked my length.

I groaned. It was all I could do; I was putty in her hands.

"Do you want me Ashley?" she asked while she jerked me off.

"Yes, yes" I nodded furiously.

I saw her leaning towards my cock and stopped her.

"are..are you sure?" I asked her. I didn't wanna force her.

"are you serious?" she asked with a raised brow. I nodded.

"I don't want to do anything you feel uncomfortable" I said.

"Ashley do you know why I'm here, right?" she questioned me.

"yeah" I said breathing hard. My dick was throbbing. "but we don't have to do anything" she laughed "I mean it"

"so if I said I don't want to do anything, what would you do?" she asked and I tried so hard to think but it was so hard having a hard on.

"it…I..I.. it wil be ok, we could.." I looked around the room "watch some movies after I take of this" I said pointing to my dick.

"movies" she asked and I nodded "you are something else Ashley Davies" she said kissing my cheek; I smiled dumbly at her.

She kneeled again and leaned forward, licking the head of my dick. I'm not gonna lie I almost lost it.

"Ooh fuuck" I moaned.

She wrapped her lips around it and started taking inch by until all my length it's on her mouth. Her gaze locked with mine and she started bobbing her head up and down on my dick like her life depends on it.

I groaned and fisted my hands on her golden hair.

She took my cock's base and started stroking it while she continued sucking and licking my dick like it was a lollipop.

I was on heaven, her warm mouth felt like heaven.

"fuuuuck baby..it feels so good" I moaned.

She kept blowing me.

"FUUUCK" I groaned "i..I..I am so close…I…gonna cuuum" I groaned as I felt a tightening in my abs.

I tried thinking of a naked glen to stop from coming so early, but I couldn't stop it. It felt so good.

"I..am..coming…" I said pulling at her hair.

"I…am..gonna.."

She let me go with a pop and said "it's ok let go" while she kept stroking me.

She rubbed my balls and I groaned. She took one on her mouth and it was all I needed to lose myself.

"HOOOLY FUUUUCK" I yelled. I felt my cock shooting ropes of hot cum, some of it landing on her face and my belly.

"FUUUUCK" I groaned while I kept coming; her hand kept stroking me.

"Oh my…fucking.." I said spent, covering my eyes with my left arm.

"How do you feel?" she said lying next to me.

"That was….WOW!" I said breathless. I heard her giggling.

"So you like it"

"Love it, best blow job ever"

She giggled.

"It was your first one"

"Sorry for.." I said pointing to her cum stain face.

"It was..hot" she said kissing my cheek.

She got up and cleaned her face.

I lay on my side and observed her; she was so beautiful. I felt my friend hardening.

"You are hard?" she said looking at my dick "wow, you are a stud" she crawled to bed, stopping at my lap. She pecked my wet cock head. I groaned, fisting the sheets.

"mmm, you taste good" she said running her tongue on my length.

"Fuuck" I moaned. She pushed me by my shoulders, so I was laid on my back.

She straddled me and started kissing my neck. I ran my hands on her sides and I heard her moan.

Her reaction gave me courage and I kissed her neck. She moaned and started gridding on my lap. I kept my attack on her neck, kissing and licking.

"Can I?" I asked her playing with the straps of her bra.

Her response was taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Finally, I could see her boobies. They were not too big, but round and.. and my mouth water when I saw her pink, hard nipples. I wanted them on my mouth, so I attached my mouth to her left boob while my hand played with the other one. She gasped and kept gridding to my lap, her clothed pussy rubbing my painful hard cock. I kept loving her boobies, licking, sucking, biting, first one then the other one. She pulled at hair and I felt a drop of pre cum coming from my cock.

"need..to go" she said between moans, pulling at my shirt. I nodded and in seconds I was completely naked, completely exposed.

She caressed my breast "so beautiful" she said tugging at my nipples.

I groaned.

"Stop or I'm gonna cum" I moaned.

"How do you want me? on my fours, riding you..?"

"Can we do it… missionary?" I said blushing.

"Sure" she said lying on her back.

"Are you sure?" I asked lying between her spread legs.

"What do you think?" she said taking my hand and running it on her soaking pussy. We both moaned at the contact. I ripped off her tong.

"Wait" she stopped me and reached for the night stand, grabbing a condom. She ripped open with her teeth and handed it to me. I took it with shaken hands and covered my dick with it. I gave my cock a few strokes. Her pussy was glistening with arousal; I ran my fingers on it, to gather her natural wetness. I rubbed my wet fingers on the length of my dick.

"Are you sure?" I asked running the tip of my dick on her hole.

"Fuck Ashley!" she moaned. I guessed that was the answer to my question.

I kept teasing her running my cock on her wet lips; my cockhead kept hitting her clit.

"Fuuuck baby" She moaned, moving her hips.

I pitted her and buried myself on her; I saw her gasp.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, locking our gaze, her baby blue eyes were so dark.

She pecked my nose and said "yes, you are so big and tick, I need time to adjust"

At that moment I felt so proud of myself and my little friend.

"You can move" she said after a pair of minutes.

I started thrusting, slowly.

My thrusts were long and slow; we locked our hands above her head and started thrusting harder. We were moaning and groaning. It felt so good to be inside of her; she was warm and slick, the walls of her pussy were gripping so good my cock.

"Faster" she said locking our eyes locked.

I obliged and picked a faster pace, her legs wrapped around my waist and her hips started matching my thrusts.

"Fuuuck" I groaned. Our sweaty bodies were rubbing together. It felt so good to be so close to her. She kissed and nipped at my jaw.

"harder baby…faster" she yelled.

My thrusts were faster and harder, my abs felt like they were burning. The bedpost started banging on the wall.

"FUUUCK..I…I.." I moaned after a few minutes.

Don't judge me! It was my first time. I bet you would have last less.

"I'm..close..too.. goood Ashley.." She screamed when my cock hit a spongy place inside of her. I kept hitting over and over the same spot and I saw her face contorted on pleasure.

I was so close; I felt like I couldn't last longer, so my right hand started playing with her clit. The grip of her walls tightened around my cock. At that point, we were fucking like our lives depended on it.

"aaaash, aaaaash. I'm cuuumming" she said gasping.

I kept thrusting harder and faster than before I wanted to be farther inside of her. Then I felt it that familiar tightening on my belly and cock exploded, spurting hot ropes of cum on the condom. My thrusts lost all their rhythm.

"Gooood, gooood" I groaned while I came.

I laid on top of her spent, pecking her shoulder. She lazily smile and ran her hands on my back.

"That was…. god"

"I'm spencer" she said laughing.

"how..was it good?" I asked her and she smile pinching at my cheek.

"I just creamed your dick Ashley" I smile cockily "you were.. you were really good"

"Just good?" I pouted.

"Yeah, you were good considering it was you first time"

"mmm, maybe I need you to fuck you again.." I said biting at her neck.

"Ashley" she squeaked out.

"I'm hungry" I said licking her collarbone "ready for round two?" she giggled and I proceeded to eat my meal if you know what I mean.

Hours and orgasm later, we were sleeping when her cellphone rang. I reached it and handed it to her.

"thank you" she whisper before answering. "Hello" she said sleepily.

"Spencer, were the fuck are you? Did you know what time it's?" someone was yelling. Her eyes widened and looked around like she forgot where she was. She gazed landed on me and almost flew out bed. The person on the phone kept yelling at her and she started apologizing, "sorry Mad, I was working" she ran to the bathroom.

Minutes later, she came out of the bathroom already dressed with a bag on her arm.

"I gotta go" she told me without meting my gaze.

"is everything ok?"

"yeah, it's late I gotta go"

"I can take you home" I offered.

She scoffed "thank you Ashley, but you can't"

"It's not a problem for me" I added.

"Ashley, you are really nice, but I'm not friends with my clients"

"clients?" I asked confused.

"yes, clients. Aiden told you right?"

Suddenly, everything made sense, why Aiden didn't want me to go with them, the naked girl on my room, a girl I had never seen on my life.

"sorry" she said kissing my cheek "you were wonderful Ashley"

"thank you for.."

"It was a pleasure _doing _business with you" She whispered before she left the room.

I lay on the bed, trying to wrap my mind about what happened. I experienced the most wonderful night of life with a…

Suddenly, I felt so empty.


End file.
